Foi no metro que encontrei o amor
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Ino todos os dias apanha o metro. Num dia chuvoso um rapaz dá-lhe o casaco de maneira a que ela se aqueça. Á medida que se vão conhecendo descobrem coisas em comum e acabam por...Vou deixar-vos em suspense.


Mais uma ideia tosca. Já se devem ter habituado.

Narrada pela Ino.

-----------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------------------------

Maldita chuva. Odeio ter de apanhar o metro quando está a chover. Yamanaka Ino, prazer. Tenho 17 anos e ando num colégio de freiras em Konoha, uma migalha no meio do Japão.

Apanho o metro todos os dias para voltar para casa menos quando está a chover, é suposto o meu primo ir-me buscar mas o parvo espetou o carro num poste e não pode vir. Tenho o meu uniforme colado ao corpo, a camisa branca deixa ver o meu sutiã vermelho e a saia está colada ás pernas, nem me consigo sentar direito.

O metro parou e uma renca de pessoas entrou e mais uma renca de pessoas saiu. Um rapaz veio e sentou-se ao pé de mim. ATCHIM! Boa precisava mesmo disto agora. O que é que ele está a fazer? Está a dar-me um casaco que tinha dentro da mala? Vou vesti-lo.

…: Parecia que estavas com frio.

Ino: E estava. Obrigado. Chamo-me Ino e tu?

…: Kiba. – ai o sorriso. O sorriso. Acabei de me apaixonar. Ele é moreno, com olhos escuros e tem marcas vermelhas no rosto. Consigo ver que tem abdominais salientes porque a camisa branca também está molhada e está colada ao peito. O sorriso é tão sexy, os dentes caninos ficam de fora. Ok, inspira, expira. É só um rapaz.

_**Inner:**_ Não é nada um rapaz. É um deus grego em forma de gente.

Cala-te que ninguém te pediu opinião.

Kiba: Então, andas em que colégio? – olha-me de cima abaixo. – O teu uniforme parece-me familiar.

Ino: Ando naquele colégio de freiras perto do centro comercial. Sabes qual é?

Kiba: Sim. A minha irmã anda lá. Se calhar até a conheces. Chama-se Hana.

Ino: Bem me parecia que essas marcas me eram familiares. Além de andar no mesmo colégio que eu, é namorada do meu primo.

Kiba: O Deidara é teu primo? São muito parecidos. – todos dizem isso.

Ino: Que idade tens? Se é que me queres contar.

Kiba: Tenho 18. Feitos ontem. E tu? Ou és daquelas raparigas que não pode dizer a idade?

Ino: Parabéns atrasados. Tenho 17. Faço 18 para o mês que vem.

Kiba: Não te esqueças de me convidar para a tua festa. – risada. Ai que risada tão linda. Calma, pensa noutra coisa qualquer.

Ino: Não esqueço. - escrevo o meu numero num papel. - Liga-me. Talvez nos possamos encontrar.

Chegou a hora de sair. Ele não vai ligar, onde tenho a cabeça? Nota mental: Nunca mais ir beber batidos com a Sakura. Sabe-se lá o que metem naquilo.

Kiba: Eu ligo-te. – outro sorriso. Ai meu Kami, se ele sorri mais alguma vez eu juro que desmaio.

Ino: Então…- beijo-lhe a bochecha. -…até qualquer dia.

E saiu do metro. Ele cheira tão bem. Tem um cheiro masculino, cheira a menta. Vou ficar com o casaco dele até ao fim dos meus dias. Não me importava nada de me enroscar nele. Deixa-te de pensamentos pecaminosos, andas num colégio de freiras, por amor de Kami.

_**Inner:**_ Para o inferno com as freiras. Ele é um deus grego, se te queres enroscar nele, enrosca-te. Quem se interessa? Além disso andas necessitada.

Eu não ando necessitada! Apenas não tenho namorado para satisfazer os meus desejos.

Ele ligou! Ele ligou! Apanhamos o mesmo metro todos os dias. Já nos encontramos e conversamos á uma semana. Temos bastante em comum, gostamos das mesmas bandas, vemos os mesmos programas de televisão e essas coisas.

Agora estou no metro com a Sakura.

…: Estás a ouvir Ino porca?

Ino: Quié Sakura?

Sakura: Eu ainda não acredito no que me contas-te. Eu vim contigo apanhar o metro hoje para que me proves que é verdade.

Ino: Como queres que eu te prove se ele não está aqui?

E é suposto eu ser a loira. Tou a vibrar.

Ino: Tou?

…: _Ino? É o Kiba._

Ino: Kiba!

Kiba:_ Então, onde estás?_

Ino: No metro.

Kiba: _A sério? Eu também._ – desligou. Será que ficou sem rede? – Estás boa?

Ino: Tu tás doido? Queres-me matar?

Kiba: Nunca me passaria pela cabeça. – ele é tão fofo com aquela carinha incrédula. – Quem é a tua amiga?

Ino: É a Sakura. Fecha a boca tás a envergonhar-me. – parece que partiu o maxilar, credo.

Kiba: Prazer Sakura. Vocês vão sair onde?

E esta ainda não fechou a boca. É o que dá não acreditar em mim.

Ino: A Sakura vai sair agora. Eu só saiu daqui a duas paragens como sempre. Adeus Sakura, até amanhã.

Sakura: Até amanhã. – e sai. Eu não digo que andam a meter cenas nos batidos? Ela tá proibida de lá ir.

Kiba: Porque é que eu acho que a tua amiga, achou que eu era uma ilusão ou coisa parecida? – segura a argola presa no tecto que está mesmo por cima da minha cabeça. Ai Kami. Ai Kami. Eu consigo sentir o hálito quente e o cheiro a menta.

Ino: Porque ela não acreditou que um rapaz me deu o seu casaco porque eu tinha frio. Ela acha que é mentira. – vou tentar ser sexy. Duvido que dê resultado.

TUMB!

AI! Alguém me empurrou e eu estou colado ao peito dele. Estamos a olhar directo nos olhos um do outro e vamo-nos aproximando lentamente até que os nossos lábios se tocam. As nossas línguas encontraram-se e começaram a dançar juntas. A mão direita dele está nas minhas costas e os dedos da esquerda estão dentro da minha saia. As minhas mãos estão paradas no pescoço dele.

Não sei quanto tempo passou desde que nos beijamos, só sei que chegou a altura de sair e ir para casa. Separei-me dele muito a contra gosto e olhei-o nos olhos novamente antes de fugir dali para fora.

Passou uma semana desde o beijo. Não apanho o metro desde então, até agora. O meu primo arranjou barraca com a namorada e foi a casa dela armado com um ramo de flores e uma caixa de bombons.

Estou a tentar entrar no metro quando uma mão me puxa e eu vou de encontro a um peito quente, largo e atlético. Reconheci o cheiro a menta, era ele.

Kiba: Porque me andas a evitar? Ando á tua procura desde a semana passada.

Ino: Não te estou a evitar. Só não quero que brinques comigo.

Kiba: Depende do que tu chamas a brincar. Eu agora estou com vontade de te puxar para um canto escuro e te fazer gritar o meu nome até perderes a voz. – e beija-me de novo. O beijo dele é como a passagem para o paraíso.

Ino: Se eu gritar o teu nome vamos ser apanhados. – se ele quer brincar vamos brincar. Está na altura de deixar de ser virgem, para ser com um paspalho qualquer mais vale ser com ele. O rapaz que conheci á pouco tempo e me fez apaixonar em poucos segundos.

Kiba: Não quero saber.

Começou a puxar-me para um canto escondido pelas máquinas de sumos. Soltei um gemido quando o meu corpo bateu com força numa das máquinas e senti a boca dele sobre a minha. As mãos apressadas dele atiraram a minha mala junto com a sua para o chão e entraram por baixo da minha saia puxando a parte debaixo da minha lingerie. Ouvi o som de um fecho ser aberto e senti as mãos agarrarem-me as coxas com força e suspenderem-me do chão, fazendo-me cruzar as pernas em torno da sua cintura. As mãos dele abriram a camisa do meu uniforme e pela cara que ele fez gostou do que viu. Impulsionou-se para a frente e a dor que senti inicialmente fez com agarra-se com força a camisa dele, tentei não gritar. Kiba cobriu a minha boca com a dele novamente e quando se separou de mim começou a beijar-me o pescoço subindo até ao ouvido e começou a sussurrar.

Kiba: Abre os olhos Ino. Quero ver os teus olhos.

Com muita dificuldade abri os meus olhos e olhei para ele. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso com os caninos de fora. Se não estivesse literalmente no colo dele acho que ia cair. Tirei-lhe a gravata do uniforme e abri-lhe a camisa arranhando-lhe o peito de seguida, ele gemeu e rosnou no meu ouvido.

A dor desapareceu, eu agora só sentia prazer. Queria mais, queria-o a ele, queria que ele me fizesse chegar ao céu. Mas ele parou. Porque é que parou? Eu olhei-o e ele sorriu antes de meter no chão novamente e fechar o fecho das calças. Apertou a camisa e voltou a meter a gravata.

Kiba: É melhor vestires-te.

Eu olhei-o incrédula, vesti as cuecas mas quando ia apertar os botões da minha camisa as mãos dele seguraram as minhas e começaram a apertar os botões.

Kiba: Foi o melhor momento da minha vida. – beijou-me o pescoço depois de apertar o ultimo botão. – Vamos repetir de novo.

Ino: Estás a dizer que queres estar comigo de novo? – tenho de ter a certeza. Depois do que aconteceu aqui até tenho dificuldades em lembrar-me do meu próprio nome.

Kiba: Hoje, amanhã, depois. – põe o casaco sobre as minhas costas. – Eu apaixonei-me por ti, no primeiro segundo que te vi.

Eu só o abracei e afundei a minha cabeça no peito dele. Eu tinha acabado de perder a virgindade encostada numa máquina de sumos, num canto escuro, numa estação de metro fedorenta, com um tipo que conheci á pouco mais de duas semanas.

Quem quer saber? Se gostamos um do outro o local não interessa.

Quando contei á Sakura no dia seguinte ela ficou parva. Começou a dizer que foi uma irresponsabilidade da minha parte, que ele podia ser um tarado e que de certeza que alguém nos viu pela câmara de segurança. Eu disse que ela estava apenas com inveja porque o vizinho dela, acho que se chama Sasuke, não lhe liga nenhuma.

**Sete anos depois.**

Maldita chuva. Continuo a odiar andar de metro quando está a chover. Tenho a roupa colada ao corpo outra vez. A carruagem parou uma renca de pessoas saiu uma renca de pessoas entrou. Um homem veio sentar-se ao pé de mim. ATCHIM. Boa, ainda a semana passada me curei de uma constipação. O homem estende-me um casaco e eu sorrio encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Ino: Estás atrasado Kiba.

Kiba: Desculpa. Perdi o metro na outra estação. Como foi o dia no trabalho? – passa o braço pelos meus ombros.

Ino: Tinha sido melhor se a Sakura não tivesse grávida. Pediu-me para na hora de almoço ir ao outro lado da cidade buscar morangos.

Kiba: E tu foste? – não, ia deixar a minha melhor amiga a chorar por morangos. – Deixa que o marido trate dos desejos dela.

Ino: O marido dela está na outra ponta do Mundo em viagem de negócios. – graças a Kami que ele não precisa de viajar. Um veterinário não precisa de ir para a outra ponta do Mundo ver animais.

Não somos casados mas vivemos juntos. Desde aquele dia não nos largamos mais. A máquina de sumos e o canto escuro continuaram a ter visitas nossas ao longo destes anos. Uma vez quase que fomos apanhados, nunca corri tanto em toda a minha vida.

Kiba: O que achas de amanhã, irmos fazer uma visita á máquina de sumos e ao canto escuro? – passa a língua no lóbulo da minha orelha. É por isto que eu gosto dele, é selvagem e não tem medo das coisas.

Ino: Acho uma óptima ideia. – vamos lá ver se ninguém nos apanha.

Façam figas.

-------------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem quer dar review?

É assim, não sei se ficou alguma coisa decente mas eu gosto.

As pessoas podem ficar chocadas mas enfim.


End file.
